The Secret
by DomLetty101
Summary: What happens when Dom goes to jail, and Mia moves, Letty is left with the business and the house and three grown men who act like kids. How will she keep everything together for herself and for Dom? Letty goes back to school to figure out everything she needs to, to run a business and Dom has volunteer work in exchange for getting out early. Will they find out eachothers secrets?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I am currently in school and I know how annoying and stressful it can be so this story idea was sticking in my cranium for some reason haha so enjoy!**

* * *

Letty POV

"What happens to the economic value of the companies assets, Ortiz?" I heard the older gentleman call on me while I gazed out the window.

"It'll drop below the equilibrium price level, in turn causing a shut down." I responded.

"Because?" He challenged

" Because the marginal revenue is below the average variable cost."

"Excellent, and what will happen to the fixed costs? Peterson?" He said calling on another student while I continued to gaze out of the window. Dom would be home tomorrow and I was ecstatic, and nervous all at the same time.

Never in my life did I think me, Letty 'Hates School With a Passion' Ortiz would be freshly 21 and sitting in university but here I was sitting in yet another boring lecture. I was a good student, I picked up the curriculum but I also learnt stuff I didn't know before and that's why I was here.

* * *

My father was a lawyer and always wanted me to become one too, I told him there was no way I would ever I just wanted to work on the cars with him like I usually did as a kid growing up on the days that weren't consumed by cases and court. After he passed away I was broken and rebelled against everything and everyone especially my mom I moved into the Torettos at 15 and although my mother kept trying, I blamed her, even though it wasn't her fault I was just mad. He was hit by a drunk driver on one of their 'date nights' and it was the worst pain imaginable. Dom and I got closer and by the time I was 16 we were dating, he convinced me to talk to my mom because he said one day she will be gone just like his mom and my dad and I needed to make this right while I had the chance to. Of course we fought and I told him to stay out of it but eventually I agreed and talked to her.

Today my mother and I have a great relationship and even though I don't see her as much as I would like I am happy that Dom convinced me to do what I should've done long ago. About 2 years into our relationship Doms dad died. I knew his pain and I just did whatever I could to be there for him. He watched his dad die that day and I knew he would never be the same again. That day we had gotten into a huge fight because he was flirting with girls all the time in front of me and then he pushed me over the edge and kissed one. I completely lost it and went to my moms for a few days to get away but as soon as it happened I had no idea and he needed someone to hold him and tell him it was ok and that wasn't me.. It was my mom. After Doms mom had passed my mom had always been a second mother to him and at that moment he needed her to hold him the way only a mother could. I was woken up by my mom telling me what happened and to go back to my home with Dom and be with him in the only way I could be. I spent every minute with him, not always talking, just being there having each others presence was enough. A few days later Dom and I were out in the garage and we had seen Kenny Linder and he saw red. He beat him so bad putting him into a coma the only thing that made him stop was me. I screamed his name and he dropped the wrench and stepped back looking at his bloodied face and body. I ran to him but he pushed me away knowing what he just did.

 _"Dom. Baby, don't do this, don't shut me out"_ I said standing behind him holding his waist comfortingly.

 _"Letty, what did I do"_ He said with a broken voice. I grabbed him to turn him around and held him tight to me knowing I was know also covered in the same blood of a man who killed a man who was like my second father. I knew the police would have to be involved and that Dom would be going to jail for attempted man slaughter, I was the daughter of a lawyer after all. How they would trial him was a different story..

Eventually he was charged for attempted man slaughter in the second degree with chance of parole and as much as I hated Kenny Linder, thank god he didn't die or Dom would be there easily for twenty five to life with no chance of parole. I watched him being taken away in cuffs and he gave me one last sad smile, I tried to be strong for him, Mia, the guys and my mom but I was breaking.

I would visit him as much as I could and it pained me to see him in there, seeing him with bruises on him in the beginning made me curious. Dom got into fights before but never really ended up with bruises it was always the other guy which led me to believe he wasn't fighting back he was trying to have good behavior. I was proud of him for trying so hard, but I know my man and he so badly wanted to hit someone but refrained from doing so.

After about 6 months of him being gone the business was struggling, one night Mia suggested we sell and I lost it on her. I remember screaming at her with tears running down my face. _"How could you eve say that! This was your dads baby! This is Doms baby! And you're going to be so selfish and sell it!"_ I remember saying to her.

 _"Letty, I have an opportunity at one of the best schools in the Country for nursing how selfish are you being by telling me to stay here and keep a place running that was never my dream! Nursing is, not cars. I love my parents and my brother and you Letty but please understand this isn't my dream it's yours. We're losing money on this and I can't handle this anymore. I have a scholarship and I'm not wasting it."_ I understood where she was coming from but it hurt.

 _"Let me buy it"_ I said.

 _"What?"_ She looked at me confused.

 _''Please, Mia. I will come up with a way to get the business running again just please don't sell it to a random person that will never love this place as much as they did"_ She came and sat beside me and put her arm around me.

 _"I will transfer it into your name tomorrow, you're not buying it, you can have it if you buy me Chinese food tonight. But I will transfer everything into your name if that is what you really want."_ My eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas day I hugged her tightly and thanked her.

 _"It's what I want"_ I said confidently.

* * *

Now here is why I am now sitting in a boring lecture hall learning about economics and business law. I knew nothing about the logisitics of running a business, I worked on cars and knew some legal matters from my father. But, running a business was Mias thing and she wasn't here to do that anymore. So I told my mom my plan and she smiled at me and put a hand on mine and said she has something for me. She handed me a letter from my father that read;

 _'My little grease monkey,_

 _I know how much you love cars and you may never become a lawyer and I'm ok with that baby girl, just live your own dream. But, if you ever happen to change your mind I have set aside an account at UCLA that pays for all of your schooling for any course you may want. I mean anything. It is good until your 25th birthday and after that the money will be donated. Your schooling is paid for as well as all of your textbooks just give them my name and they will see the credits on your account towards any school supplies you may need. Do anything you want. I love you Letty._

 _Love,_

 _Dad'_

That was my dad, a brilliant, brilliant man. I smiled and thanked my mom and enrolled into school to learn how to keep this business up and running. I didn't tell the guys, and I didn't want to tell Dom either so I kept it a secret. It was a lot of work but I would never let this place go down. Now I was in school full time, working full time, taking care of the house, and trying to have an ounce of freedom. But all that would soon change when Dom was back.


	2. Chapter 2

Dom POV

2 weeks earlier

I couldn't wait to get out, 8 months to go and I had done everything in my power to be on my best behaviour here. I couldn't help but feel how much I have disappointed everyone though, my little sister, my friends, my mom, Letty' mom, Letty, my dad.. I know I shouldn't have done it, but I also know that I should have too. The smug look on that bastards face when he showed up to the garage that day just went to show he had no sympathy for tearing this family apart. I laid in my cell looking up at the roof thinking about everything that has happened, missing my family, my girl, my friends, everyone I couldn't wait to hold Letty again, and hug my sister, and be a good man at-least in the eyes of Lettys mom. I just wanted to get-

"Toretto, you got a visitor." The guard said unlocking the cell. I know I've been here a while but I knew today wasn't visiting days it was tomorrow so I was confused but I wouldn't turn down an opportunity to get out of this hell for a minute or two. I got up and made my way out following the guard going into the room where I saw a tall man with my who had the same outlook on life that I had waiting for me with a smile on his face.

"Hobbs" I greeted my lawyer

"Toretto"

"Why do you look like a 14 year old girl seeing Backstreet Boys for the first time?"

"The fact that you know who Backstreet Boys are is troubling to me Dom, but I have news."

"I have a little sister, remember" I smirked

"I do, and how would you like to see her a few months sooner." I looked at him with confusion but was silently telling him to continue.

"Look, Toretto. You have had good behaviour in here and the judge is thrilled however; before they release you they want some type of community service"

"Picking up trash, I'll do it"

"Not exactly.."

"What? Painting graffiti, fixing things around the city?"

"No, more like fixing cars" I smiled thinking this was going to be great community service.

"Say no more, I'll do it"

"Excellent, your first class begins in a week"

"Wait.. Class? Now, I know you're not that old Hobbs. I know cars better than anyone I don't need a class, I know enough I should be teaching one."

"And thats exactly what you're doing, teaching"

"I'm lost" I said now very confused.

"Look, Dom this doesn't happen very often or ever for that matter but my brother is the Dean at UCLA and his shop teacher was in a bad bad accident recently and they have no one else qualified for the position he asked me to keep my eyes out. I mentioned you and your background and although he could get in a ton of shit for this it is not technically illegal, there's some paperwork we have to cover and get a judges signature first but once that is done you're a free man and you will have this for the next 5 months."

"A teacher? Man, I don't teach"

"Maybe not, but don't think of it that way. Think of it as getting out to see your family and friends, and being around cars in the meantime"

"I have to think about it"

"Look, Dom if I were you I'd be taking this, don't let your ego step in the way of an opportunity like this. You get to be out of this hell hole" I looked at him and nodded, besides it couldn't be that bad right?

"I'll do it"

"Great to hear, you will be discharged in a week then as soon as all the paperwork goes trough"

"Thanks Hobbs"

"You're welcome, you're a good guy Dom, just watch that temper, although I can't say I blame you either, I was close to my father too"

I smiled at him and made my way back to my cell with a smile on my face. I walked out with 8 months to go and I walk back with 1 week left.

* * *

The Next Day

Letty was coming to visit and I was so excited to tell her I would be coming home in a week. I saw her and each time she had a smile on her face but she's been looking a lot more tired than usual lately, I just hoped she wasn't overworking herself, but I know my girl and I could almost guess that she was.

"There she is" I said reaching out to hug to which she held me tighter resting her cheek against my chest. I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back.

"You look beautiful" I told her pulling away brushing the hair out of her face but she pushed my hand away and laughed.

"Yeah right man, but good try"

"I'm serious"

"You're delusion"

"Will you just accept a compliment for once in your life?" I said jokingly

"Probably not"

"We will change that"

"Doubtful"

"We will"

"Any ways, how've you been anything interesting happen lately?"

"New guy came in beat senseless in the showers, but that's about it"

"I'm just happy it wasn't you"

"Whats been happening at home?"

"Same old, Vince and Leon trying to get ass with girls way out of their league, Mia is doing great at school, garage is killing it, mom is trying to date again but you know it's just weird"

"She find anyone?"

"Yeah"

"And?"

"And what? Hes a dude, they go to dinner no more to the story"

"Baby, you gotta let her be happy"

"She is happy! She has me she already had great times with my dad. I don't even know why she's dating again it's a waste of time" She said angrily

"Let, you know you're acting like a child" If we weren't surrounded by cops she would probably slap me and yell at me for hours, but I still would have told her.

"Fuck you Dom" She said quietly.

"Letty, no one will ever replace your dad, she knows that shes not trying to but babe she doesn't have him here physically any more you can't expect her to be lonely forever."

"Yeah well you weren't here either Dom, I didn't just start dating random men"

"You know I'd kick their ass if you did. And, your excuses are terrible, I'm coming home, your dads not. You know that, let her be happy" She stayed quiet knowing I was right but I also knew she was hurt but she did understand. I stood up and pulled her into another hug. "He will always be your dad, and he will always be your moms true love, she's not trying to replace him." I whispered rubbing her back, I felt her shoulders slightly shake knowing she was starting to cry but I didn't say anything since I know how much she hates crying. Once she was composed I let her go and we sat back down and continued to talk. After an hour of laughing and talking the guards announced that visiting hours were over she hugged me again and said what she usually says.

"I love you, only 8 months to go"

"A week" I smiled and I felt her pull away looking at me confused

"What?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, I'm getting out in a week for good behaviour and community service, surprise" I grinned

"What! Dominic! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I just did, I wanted to surprise you"

"I would kick your ass if we weren't in here"

"I know"

"What's your community service?" I was going to tell her, but I didn't exactly want to right now I know she and the guys would be making fun of me for ever ad not that I cared too much but it would get annoying so I told a small lie.

"Picking up trash for 5 months"

"Oh well, at least you're coming home"

"That's all that matters, well that and you better be naked and on all fours on our bed when I'm out" I winked and whispered sexily in her ear making her shiver.

"That all you want, papi?" She knows how to get to me.

"What are my options?"

"Swallow, Sex Swing, Public, Sex tape, garage, 69, whatever you want papa"

"Even...?" I grinned and she knew what I meant.

"Why do you think I bought lube" She winked at me and walked off.

I couldn't wait to get out of here.


	3. Chapter 3

Release Day

Letty POV

I could not pay attention to this lecture whatsoever, Dom was coming home today and to say I was excited was an understatement, I was so happy I wanted to shout it from every rooftop in LA. I looked at my phone and saw that I had 4 hours left here and Dom would be home in 6 hours.

"Okay so our presentations will be starting on Monday, now remember this is a formal presentation, so business attire is a must. Men, no low slung jeans and t- shirts with brand names on them or sneakers, you will wear slacks and a dress shirt, and dress shoes ladies, no ripped jeans and tank tops or UGG Boots, you must wear pencil skirts or slacks and appropriate blouses as well as heels, any height is fine just be appropriate, you wouldn't walk into a business meeting wearing ripped jeans and a football jersey so treat this just as a real presentation that you are presenting to your boss and future clients." My professor spoke. Normally I would be pissed to have to wear such an outfit, but I had my auto mechanics shop class was next and Dom was coming home, so I could not stop smiling.

Yes, I was taking a shop class, it wasn't something I needed, and I proved to know more than the professor, that was until his accident and we would be getting a new one on Monday that I could most likely school on everything there was to know about cars too. But, it was a break from the rest of my classes, something I enjoyed and knew would be getting an A in so it was easy credits and a good way to spend three days a week since I couldn't be at the garage as much.

I walked into the class and saw there was only 5 people in the class, we were sent a list of things we were to complete by the end of the semester and we had the option to work on it or not during the one day we had no professor, but like I said I wouldn't pass up an opportunity to work on cars and it kept my mind occupied while I waited for Dom.

"Let, hows it going?" Sean asked the young guy who was in my class nice guy, was a lot like Jesse, so I liked him.

"It's going man, hows that baby doing?" I asked running my hand along the 1966 Thunderbird that was our project for the week.

"Shes a beauty, just working on the new spark plugs then we can get to work on the radiator."

"Sounds good man, look I'm going peace like 20 minutes early, you cool with that?"

"Do I have a choice to not be cool with it?"

I grinned at him and slapped his back like an older sister would. "Not a chance"

"That's what I thought"

We continued to work on the car, and then I saw it was 30 minutes till 4 so I decided to leave, I wanted tonight to be perfect."

"Alright, I'm outta here man, I'll see ya Monday"

"See ya, Let"

I practically ran to my car threw my books in the trunk, that way they were never seen. I stopped off at Whole Foods picked up chicken, vegetables, rice, and mint chocolate chip ice cream and whip cream. Mia was flying in and would be here at 9 tonight, Vince, Jesse and Leon were driving back from a quick boys trip with Hector in Mexico and should be here the same time as Mia, I knew it was wrong but I may have told them all that Dom would be released at 8 tonight instead of 5, but I wanted some time with my man alone first, and although they questioned it I was able to convince them. They would forgive me, and even if they didn't I couldn't care less right now, all I cared about was being able to have my boyfriend back with me.

I ran inside and started the oven and started cooking my moms famous Rosemary and Lemon chicken with rice pilaf and vegetables. I even set the table and put on lace matching bra and panties set. It's been a while since Dom had a homecooked meal and a while since he had me... I continued to cook and I had almost burnt the rice but luckily I caught it before it did, I grabbed the Coronas and kept checking the chicken, it would be done in 30 minutes and Dom would be here in an hour I kept thinking I had forgotten something, I was panicking making sure everything was perfect. I heard a door open and I felt a rush of anger and a bit of sadness flowed through me thinking Vince, Leon and Jesse got in early. I tried to not act mad but I didn't turn around I was bent over checking the chicken in the oven and I felt a pair of hands that snuck around my hips. I knew those hands anywhere and I smiled and stood up coming face to face with Dom. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him to my lips while I kissed him like I've wanted to kiss him for so long. I felt Doms hands slide down my body and grabbed my ass lifting me into his arms, I ran my fingers along the back of his neck lovingly. We kissed for about two minutes until I pulled away and let my forehead rest upon his. My lips touching his but not kissing them both of our eyes closed just enjoying the sensation of being able to freely hold eachother.

"I missed you so much"

"I missed you so much more" He whispered back against my lips and I left a simple kiss upon his lips again. I pulled my face away to take a better look at him, I ran my hand down his cheek lovingly and smiled.

"I thought I was picking you up 5" I questioned but I was not complaining that he was here earlier I've missed my man.

"I wanted to surprise you" He smirked at me with his famous Toretto smirk.

"Well then, sit down papa. Dinner will be ready soon" I saw him smile and give me another kiss on the lips while I handed him a Corona.

"God, I've missed real food"

"I figured, thats why I'm making my mamas famous chicken"

"Ah man youre mama did make the best chicken, think you can make it as good as she does?"

"Not a chance, but by the end of the night I'll be naked and moaning your name so does it really matter papi?"

"Not a chance" He repeated. He drank his Corona and I plated our food and I went to sit on his lap while we ate dinner in comfortable silence.

"You lied to me" He said with a mouthful. I looked at him confused silently letting him continue

"You said this wouldn't be as good as your moms, I think it may be better" I smirked and gave him another spoonful while we ate dinner. Once we finished I stood up and grabbed two bowls and grabbed the whip cream and ice cream, Dom looked over and saw what I was doing and he grabbed the bowls from out of my hands.

"You Dominic Toretto doesn't want mint chocolate chip ice cream and whip cream!" I said pretending to be shocked

"Oh I do"

"Well then smart guy I need the bowls"

"I'd rather eat it from something else" He smirked and grabbed my hand while I held the ice cream and I followed him upstairs to our room, he got to the door and opened it taking a look around at everything.

"It's cleaner in here"

"Thats cause you weren't here to leave your socks on the floor"

"That will change now that I'm home"

"I'm ok with that" I said while he picked me up and tossed me on the bed.

"You remember what I said, all fours naked, our bed"

"Well if you weren't trying to surprise me I would have been papa" I whispered kissing his neck

"Not too late to change that"

He pulled me up and pulled my top up slowly kissing every new piece of exposed skin he could see making me shiver under his touch. He crawled down my body and slowly slid my shorts off my body. He kissed my thighs but not reaching where I wanted him to be, finally after I lifted my hips and pushed his head down to my dripping core he sucked on my clit. "Mmm Dom, so good" I moaned

When he finally entered me I moaned loudly at the contact. "Fuck" He groaned sliding into me while I gripped his back tightly leaving scratches upon his back.

"Oh god, harder Dom" He listened and moved harder and faster with one hand gripping my hip tightly and the other one my face making me look into his deep brown eyes while we laid kisses upon eachothers lips, my legs wrapped tighter around his back making me squeeze him tightly.

"Gonna cum baby"

"Don't stop Do-ooh god Dom right there" He reached between our slick bodies and toyed with my clit making me cry out in pleasure as my orgasm crashed over me with Dom not far behind. He started thrusting faster while I kissed him and gripped his ass and finally he let go inside of me.

"Fuck Letty" He groaned and slowed his movements while he collapsed on top of me. I loved the feeling of his body tucked so tightly to mine.

"I definitely missed that" He said leaning down to kiss me again.

"You and me both"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I am still working on my other stories don't worry! I am in the middle of studying for finals, and working and have projects and stuff. Trying to find motivation for my others but right now this chapter popped into my brain so I decided to get it on electronic paper before I forgot!**_

Letty POV

Dom and I laid with each other a bit longer I could now see every mark on his body that was new. I traced a scar that was on his chest and kissed it lightly, he would explain each mark when he wanted to for now I was more than happy laying upon his chest feeling his heartbeat in sync with my own.

"Movie?" He asked playing with my hair.

"Hmm?" I said hearing him but I was too zoned out to get it.

"You want to watch a movie downstairs ?" He laughed lightly

"Yeah, can do that. I'm surprised you don't want to go for a drive"

"Oh I do, but right now in this moment I would trade every car in the world to be with you"

"I thought prison was supposed to make you hard and rough you up, you goin' soft on me Toretto?"

"Never" I smiled and kissed him before we stood up, I tossed on the shirt Dom was previously wearing and an old pair of his boxers, he put on a pair of pyjama pants and kept his chest bare, just the way I liked it. I grabbed a throw blanket and headed for the for but was grabbed by two large hands tossing me over a strong shoulder.

"Dom!"

"What?"

"Put me down!" I said laughing

"In a bit"

"Nooooow" I laughed when he smacked my ass making his way down the stairs with me over his shoulder. Once we reached the couch he tossed me on it making my hair go in a wild mess as I looked up at him.

"Funny"

"I know, you should see your hair" He laughed walking to the kitchen, I threw up my middle finger as he walked away and I swear the man has eyes in the back of his head and yelled back to me.

"I saw that and I'll fuck you later" He quipped.

"Asshole" I muttered jokingly.

"Really! You want to do that!?" He said referring to my last comment.

"Shut up" I laughed. I curled up in the blanket on the couch after I put a movie in and heard popcorn popping.

He came back into the living room and we started to watch the movie I chose and although I loved Thelma and Louise all I could focus on was the fact that I could freely hold Dom again, and it felt good. You don't realize how much you miss someone until they are gone. Sleeping without him was by far the worst, I have been so used to having his body next to mine that trying to go from our norm to just me was rough.

It was about an hour into the movie and I was curled up into Doms side loosely holding one hand while the other massaged my head and played with my hair, I leaned into his lips and kissed him and continued to kiss him.

"Mmm how long till they get here ?" Dom asked between kisses pulling me onto his lap where I could feel his manhood pushing against my once again wet core.

"9, we got a couple hours" I moaned not realizing the actual time as he pulled his shirt I was wearing over my head and pulled the boxers off my lower half as I struggled to pull his bottoms off. We eventually got to the point where we were both naked and full of need, passion, want, lust and love. I grabbed his member and ran my hand up and down making sure he was ready as I lined him up at my wet entrance.

"Ride me" He commanded so as I started to grind my lower half against his, I started to slide up and down on him rotating a bit taking all of him in.

"Fuck!" We groaned in unison. My hands gripped his chest and then I slid them up to his shoulders, pulling him closer to me as I kissed his neck.

"Harder." I panted breathlessly in his ear. Dom growled, which turned me on even more. I felt him steady both of us as he pounded into me at a rapid pace. And I loved it; My moans grew louder and louder with each thrust.

I could feel my tits bouncing and I knew that he couldn't resist reaching up and pinching my nipples, not that I minded at all.

"Oh! Fuck. So good, baby." I moaned. I felt his rough hands moved to my ass, grabbing it roughly before he smacked it making me squeal. I knew I was about to come and Dom must've known too because I get him grin against my neck and smack my ass again.

"Co- Oh god! coming!" Then I let out a high-pitched squeal into his neck. I kept grinding my throbbing pussy against him and squeezing him like a vice letting him find his release but I only worked myself up more. I kissed his neck, lightly and sucked at his pulse point before biting it. I rode him harder looking for both of our releases, he gripped my ass tightly as I clawed his back up and down while I skilfully bounced on his shaft.

"Oh, fuck!" I moaned tossing my head back as he sucked on my nipples. I was so close and so was he, I could feel it. Just a couple more and we would be there, we were both moaning loudly knowing we were so so clo-

"We're here!" We heard, followed by a "Ew they're fucking! Ah my eyes!"

I looked up immediately and saw Mia, Vince, Leon, Jesse standing in the doorway looking at us with disgust trying to shield their eyes as I looked at them mortified of the position Dom and I were in-literally.

I felt Dom try and cover us up before he yelled at them to get out so we could get dressed. They practically ran out of the house letting us have a bit of privacy to get dressed. As soon as the door closed behind them I started to pull myself off of Dom but he pulled me back.

"I don't think so, you're gonna come" He said pushing back into me making me let out a small scream. He was thrusting into me at a relentless pace making my eyes roll in the back of my head as I felt the pleasure build up once more. I felt him toy with my clit and suck my nipple once more and that was it I gripped his hard cock with my vaginal muscles as I came. I kept squeezing and I felt Dom grab my ass again and I knew he was about to cum, I lifted myself off of him, instantly feeling the emptiness of him inside of me. I quickly grabbed a hold of his hard cock and swirled my tongue around the head.

"Fuck!" He groaned.

I took as much of him into my hot mouth as I could, tasting myself on him I could feel myself getting wet all over again as I sucked my man off. I started to cup his balls while I sucked harder. Dom moaned a bit louder and I continued to suck

"Gonna cum, baby!" He moaned.

I kept moaning as I sucked him off making sure he would cum and it wasn't long before I felt his hand on top of my head holding me close to his head and he moaned.

"Fuck Letty ! I'm coming!" I kept sucking until I was deepthroating him and I was met with warm jets of his cum slipping down my throat.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Vince yelled banging on the door loudly making us laugh as we tossed our clothes on and shared one more kiss.

"You can come in now" I shouted to them

"Why did it take you 8 minutes to get dressed?" Leon asked

"Because we weren't getting dressed" Dom said simply.

"Some things never change" Vince said pulling him into a hug.

"Good to see you brother"

"You too man, you too"

Everyone greeted Dom and Mia hugged me tight since we haven't seen eachother since she's been away for school.

"Let's eat" Vince said

"Already did" Dom said

"Ew, Dom little sister in the room!"

"I didn't mean, Letty. I meant Letty made us dinner Mia"

"Sure you did man" Vince laughed

Dom looked at them and winked.

"Wait I thought you got home at 9?" Jesse asked, trying to change the subject.

"Nah, Letty just wanted to bang" Leon said

"You are twisted Let" Vince said putting an arm around me.

"Hey, atleast I have a boyfriend I don't just sleep with random sleazys who may or may not have the clap"

"Touché"

We sat down and they ate the pizza Jesse had brought over while Dom and I had another beer.

Everything was back to normal again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Letty POV**

I heard my alarm go off and I reached over to grab my phone to turn it off and as soon as I moved I felt Doms arms wrap around my naked body tighter and I chuckled softly.

"Morning, baby" I said snuggling my face into his neck while he kissed the top of my head.

"Mmm, morning" We laid for another 5 minutes just enjoying the feeling of holding eachother.

" I gotta get ready"

"For what? I won't make you work today"

"Oh thank you, sir. But, I have errands to run"

"Later"

"Can't baby, it's already 8:15 I gotta get things done"

Doms eyes opened realizing he had to be at the school by 9

"Ok, I gotta go do community service anyways"

"You're going to be the sexiest garbage picker upper"

"Aren't you charming" He joked tickling my sides

"Not usually" I kissed him and jumped off and walked to the bathroom to straighten my hair. Dom followed me and looked at me with a funny look.

"Who are you trying to impress?"

"Myself" I said but I had to dress 'appropriate' for today's presentation at school.

I threw on jeans and a tank top and I hid my high heels, pencil skirt and blouse in my bag so no one would see it and kissed Dom goodbye running out of the house.

I skilfully made my way through traffic and wanted to grab a coffee but realized I didn't have enough time.

"Shit" I muttered trying to find a parking spot. I drove around for 7 minutes and finally found one, grabbing my bag and running into the school to the nearest bathroom to get changed. I tossed on my black pencil skirt and red blouse with my black pumps and fixed my hair. I grabbed my bag and headed to class.

I sat in class and watched the first few presentations and then I was called upon. I grabbed my papers for my presentation and set up the power point and stood in front of the class and started to present.

"Now as you can see that within the next 5 years we see a continuous increase of our profit with the new strategies that we implemented and we see a drastic change within the first 6 months" I said pointing out my graphs I had for my presentation as I wrapped up. While the class lazily clapped not caring about what I was saying and I can't blame them I didn't care what they were saying either. I returned to my seat and saw class went late so I couldn't have time to change before shop class so I just was going to check in then change.

"Okay class for Wednesday please have the logistics chapter read"

I grabbed my bag and books and ran to shop class with one minute to spare.

* * *

 **Dom POV**

What the hell was I doing I thought to myself I opened the book and looked at the kids sitting at their tables waiting for me to start.

"Hey, I'm Dom I'm here because the other guy was in an accident"

"Yeah we know man" Said some guy in the back and I started to think I was actually kind of nervous.

"Right, anyways what have you guys done so far?"

"Isn't that your job to know?"

"Do I look like a real teacher to you kid?"

"You look out of place"

"Well a garage is my place so I can tell you the ins and outs of any car no problem, teaching you guys is another story"

"We usually take attendance" A girl said

"Uh right, ok, Sean?"

"Here"

"Max?"

"Sup"

"Marcus?" I saw a hand raise and got about half way down the list and I heard a door open quietly but didn't look up until I heard the clicking of heels.

"No heels in the shop" I said, knowing that was my rules at the garage even with Mia so it wasn't gonna happen here either.

" Sorry, be right back!" I heard a familiar voice shout as I saw her run back to the bathroom in the back.

I immediately looked up knowing that voice anywhere and saw her straightened hair blow as she ran In her heels and skirt... What is going on I thought? Why is she here and wearing that? Shit, I told her I was picking up trash.

I kept thinking about her forgetting about the class as I started at the bathroom door.

"Yo man, you gonna keep going, we'd like to get our hands greasy?" I heard someone say which brought me out of my trance.

"Uhm, yeah sorry. Michael?"

"Here"

I saw the door open and she wore the outfit she left home in and I noticed her name was next on the list and she hasn't even realized I was the new guy teaching the class.

"Leticia?" I called and I watched her go wide eyed as she now recognized my voice and slowly looked up.

"Ah shit man she's gonna kill you"

"I think I'm ok" I said to the student

"Nah man, she's Letty. I wouldn't piss her off man she's the best here"

"I know" I responded our eyes not leaving eachothers in shock.

I finished the attendence and let them finish the cars they were working on and as soon as I noticed nobody was looking at us I grabbed her arm and pulled her into my office.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" We bouth shouted in unison.

"Me!"

"You!" We both said again at the same time. I sat down at the desk and she stood up with her arms crossed looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Okay, so I'm not actually picking up trash"

"No shit, Sherlock. Why are you here and teaching my class?"

"Your class, what is going on?"

She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, something she did when she was trying to focus.

 **Letty POV**

"Mia wanted to sell the garage and I-"

"She what!" Dom didn't know that it was in my name so naturally he jumped to conclusions

"Dom, listen to me"

He stopped talking and let me finish

"I couldn't let her sell it, so I told her I would buy it but she sad she wouldn't take my money so she put it in my name. Then, after she left to go to school it was me and the guys and trust me I can fix a car but the book aspect of running a business was tough. So I talked to my mom and she said my dad had paid for all of my schooling as a gift before he died and that I could use it for whatever I want. So, I enrolled into business so I could learn how to keep it running since that was always Mia' job and I've been here ever since."

"You really did that"

"You think I would ever let someone else have that place? Someone who I know would never love it as much as we do, as much as your dad did? Of course not, baby I know how much that place means to you and to me"

"So you're my boss now?" He winked pulling me closer to sit on his lap.

"No, more like partner. I put your name on it too"

"But how?"

"That day I came to visit you and I said I needed to get a signature of Mias closest relative so she could get into school, yeah that was bullshit I just needed that signature so it could be in your name too."

"You're amazing you know that" He said kissing me

"I'm exhausted is what I am, so what happened with your garbage duty?"

"Never was supposed to happen, Hobbs offered me this deal and I took it"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked back

"Exactly" I said knowing we were thinking the same thing.

"So, with my new title... You want to role play?" He winked rubbing his hands up my back under my shirt toying with my bra.

"What'd you have in mind, Professor" I dragged out sensually

"Something to do with a school girl skirt and a ruler" He said unhooking my bra" I leaned into his ear nibbling it and grinding lightly in his lap

"Sounds like we have to figure out how to solve that"

"I think we do, any suggestions Miss. Ortiz"

"Just one," I leaned closer, "Go watch a porno Mr. Toretto" I said and got up off his lap hooking my bra back up.

"Tease"

"Professor" I reached my hand out pulling him up so we could go back out to the class but not before telling him something.

"Thats a nice desk, I'm sure we can find some use out of it" I winked and walked off leaving him turned on and trying to conceal his hard on.


	6. Chapter 6

Letty POV

I was sitting in mine in Doms bed with my legs crossed wearing a pair of plain black panties and Doms wife beater with my hair in a messy bun and a pencil in my mouth with a frustrated yet confused look on my face while I had books scattered around the bed. I swear I have muttered 'what the fuck' to myself at least 20 times within the last forty minutes. I had hoped to spend some time with Dom but with exams coming up I had to study like crazy and I was already stressed out enough as it was. I have been trying to figure out a question for an hour and I couldn't do it I dropped my head in my hands running my fingers through my hair, I was so wrapped up I didn't notice Dom come in until I felt the bed dip under his weight. However; I still didn't look up I tried to focus until I felt Doms hands grip my shoulders massaging them with enough pressure to let the stress roll away from me.

"Mmm, feels god" I mumbled. He didn't say anything he just moved the fallen hairs away from my neck and left small kisses behind my ear.

"What are you studying?"

"Economics, Business Law, and Accounting and it's killing me right now"

"Whens your exams?"

"Econ and accounting are the same day and law two days after" I groaned

"You want some help?"

"No offence babe but I don't think you can help me with this"

"Maybe not with that but I can help you other ways" He winked

"As much as I would love to right now and believe me I really want to but I have to study, baby"

"I know, you hungry?"

"I don't even know anymore"

"I'll make you some food, ok?"

"Thanks, Dom" I said turning around to give him a kiss really appreciating his patience lately.

"Dom?" I said before he left the room.

"Hmm?"

"I love you" I watched the corners of his mouth pull up into a smile.

"I love you too, Let"

I continued to work for another 20 minutes on my studying erasing things re writing things and getting so frustrated at everything. Then I smelt something amazing and it was getting stronger and stronger. I looked up at the door and saw Dom standing in the doorway holding a box of pizza and a bottle of wine making me smile brightly. He knows just what I need sometimes.

"I made a feast for you my love" He said with a cheesy grin.

He sat on the bed opening the box of pizza making my mouth instantly water and my eyes turn as big as saucers. I took a slice of pizza and started to chew and I leant over to Dom and kissed him on the lips with a mouth full of pizza. He opened the wine and poured me a glass handing it to me.

"No Corona? You sick?"

"Not in the slightest, but I read somewhere that wine is soothing when under stress"

"It is helping" I said after taking a large sip washing the pizza down.

"This is pretty stressful huh?"

"Yeah, but it is also worth it so I don't run this place into the ground" I said looking away from him

"Babe, look at me" He said and I did. "No matter what would happen I would never be disappointed in you, you're the one who kept this family together I owe so much to you so don't ever worry about not succeeding, because you already have in my eyes."

"You're sweet, but I'm doing this for me"

"I know, I just want you to know I'm proud of you." I smiled and kissed him again, once we finished our pizza I started to study again slowly sipping on the wine Dom brought up.

"Turn over"

"What?"

"Turn over, you're getting a massage."

"Babe, I can't righ-" I was cut off by Dom flipping my body over and straddling my butt lifting the tank top up, I was going to protest again but there was no point and it was feeling pretty good. He was working magic on my back and eventually he leaned down towards my ear and left a small kiss below it.

"Lift up" I didn't fight him I just lifted up so he could remove the shirt completely leaving me in just my black panties. His fingers worked out the knots in my back and slowly dragged his fingers along the sides of my breasts making me squirm. He moved his hands up and down my spine and my lower back. I could feel him brush the top of my panties and slowly sliding them down each time he moved lower. I could feel his erection growing against my leg and I would be lying if I said I wasn't turned on. I felt him go lower and eventually he was rubbing my thighs and pressing kisses against my sensitive spine, I felt my ass lift up in an attempt to get more friction. I felt him go lower then eventually he want higher almost reaching my dripping core making me moan quietly. He kept going higher and higher and I was wet with want and Dom must've known because next thing I knew my thighs were being pushed apart and his hands were on my hips helping me raise my ass in the air. He slowly slid my panties off leaving me wet and bare for him. He bent down and left a long languid lick up my slit making me shudder.

I gripped the sheets as he sucked on my clit from behind. "Oh god" I moaned into the pillow. I felt him reach around and insert a thick finger inside of me. The pleasure of his tongue and his finger were driving me wild. "Relax baby" He moaned into me and the vibrations of his words against my clit made me moan louder.

"Unngh Dom" I gripped the sheets and reached for his free hand with the other hand squeezed it tight as I felt my walls contracting around him.

"-ide me-" I moaned into the pillow.

"What baby?" He asked and I lifted my head and turned around facing him with my lust filled eyes speaking again.

"Inside me, now" I moaned needing more than his fingers and tongue. He pulled his briefs off and leaned forward to kiss me on the lips pushing my books off of the bed. He lined himself up at my entrance slowly easing his way into my aching core.

"Fuck" I moaned as he got deeper

"So good, Letty"

"Move already" He gripped my hips and started to pound into me. The sound of skin slapping, and heavy panting and moaning, I felt him slowing down and I was so close.

"Please baby, harder oh god harder" I felt my body shaking on the verge of an amazing orgasm.

Dom was grunting behind me turning me on even more, then I felt Dom pull my legs apart further and place a pillow below my core. The farther he spread my legs the closer my core got to the pillow and finally my pussy connected with the pillow. Each thrust from Dom made my clit rub against the pillow causing more pleasure between my legs as he toyed with my nipples and bit at my shoulder.

"Baby, gonna cooo- fuck gonna come" I said as a small scream escaped my lips. "Don't stop, so close right ungggh right there" I moaned as I felt my orgasm take over with Dom not far behind me. I was just getting off my high feeling Dom pull my body up so my back was tucked tight into his front while he came inside of me and on my ass as my body sank further into the bed. He pulled out of me and rolled over while I rested my arm across his chest.

"Still stressed?" He asked rubbing his fingers up and down my arm.

"About what?" I joked cuddling into him closer before I had to start studying again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N So sorry about the lack of updates! I have had no motivation! I apologize, I am trying to get back into it so I can update more frequently, reviews do help!**_

* * *

Letty POV

"Fuck this!" I yelled hurling my book across the room after trying once again to figure out another bullshit problem.

"Letty, we need food" Vince yelled from dwnstairs

"Then fucking make some" I yelled back

"You know I can't do that shit" He yelled again but the voice was getting closer.

"Fuck off man I'm busy, and I'm not your mother"

"Please Letty" Vince begged busting into mine and Doms room

"No, now leave"

"No"

"Vince, I am not in the mood for your shit today"

"Oooh whats this" He said picking up my accounting book I just threw

"Nothing, give it back"

"Accounting? Why are you reading about this shit?"

"Uh because I am trying to make sure that garage stays in good standings, unlike some of us"

"That was Mia' job not mine, I just fix cars"

"Speaking of, why are you here then?"

"I told you I'm hungry"

"THEN FUCKING MAKE SOMETHING" I yelled pushing him out of the room.

"You're a bitch on your period" I saw red and opened the door I just slammed on him.

"Are you fucking serious! I'm not on my fucking period, I'm trying to do shit for our lives while you sit here and do fuck all! I am trying to keep everything on top I'm trying to breathe and I feel like I am fucking drowning, so maybe you can help out for a while instead of banging skanks all day long and getting shit faced, can you do that!"

"Jeez sorry, I'll go pick up McDonalds or something" He said at my outburst walking out the front door.

" Ahhh" I screamed in frustration stomping back to our room slamming the door.

 _ **One hour later**_

I was still working on my homework and I felt my phone vibrate but I was in no mood to talk to anyone so I left it before it vibrated again.

 _ **"Hey babe, you alright?"**_

 _ **"Yes"**_ I responded simply not wanting to get into it with him.

 ** _"Let, you can talk to me babe. Vince told me you tried to kill him"_**

 ** _"He exaggerates everything, I didn't try but that doesn't mean I didn't want to."_**

 ** _"I know, he also says he's 'a solid 9' so I know he exaggerates. What happened?"_**

 ** _" Hahaha! VINCE! Bullshit, and why is that even a conversation with you two, maybe you're too close ;) and nothing, he was just being lazy as always and asking me to make him food and I'm stressed out with this school shit already, I didn't need him coming in here acting like his shit don't stink you know?"_**

 ** _"Don't even go there. And you know thats just Vince, he's not gonna change, but I'll talk to him if you want"_**

 ** _"No, it's fine. I don't need words in my mouth"_**

 ** _"I wasn't, I just was suggesting to help get him off your back."_**

 ** _" I know, and thank you, but, I can handle Vince."_**

 ** _"Okay, when are you coming back to the school?"_**

 ** _"In like an hour or so. Why is that, professor? ;)"_** I smiled at my phone trying to get him worked up.

 ** _" No reason, but I do have to talk to you about your effort in class, I think it should be addressed in my office"_**

 ** _"Your office hey? I like the sounds of that. Should I be worried professor?"_**

 ** _"Oh yes, you're in a lot of trouble young lady"_**

 ** _"Don't call me young lady, you sound pervy."_**

 ** _"Way to ruin the moment"_**

 ** _"You did that, perv. Anyways, I'll be there in an hour or so"_**

 ** _"Alright, see you then"_ ** I waited 5 minutes before I responded and looked through my pictures and found one of me holding a towel in front of me but exposing my backside and sides and sent it back to Dom with a message saying: _ **"I'll be the one without panties"**_

This is why girls save their dirty pictures, I was laying here with my hair up in sweats and a tank top looking real grungy today but he didn't need to know that.

 ** _"God damn Let, can you wear just that? Please?!"_**

 ** _"I don't think the school officials would appreciate that"_**

 ** _"Fuck them, I want to see you the hell with them."_**

 ** _"You really want other men to see me so...exposed?"_**

 ** _"On second thought, wear a turtle neck and a parka :D love you"_**

 ** _"Got it, but without panties ;) love you see you in a bit"_**

 ** _"Stop it woman, you're making me hard before class"_**

 ** _"Oops"_** I typed back smiling to myself. ** _  
_**

* * *

 **Two Hours Later**

"Alright guys, come back on Wednesday with your sheets filled out or you're not working on any car." I heard Dom say to the class as they were leaving, I must say it was kinda hot.

"Excuse me, Professor Toretto?" I asked flirting as I walked into the classroom as the students walked out.

"Yes, Miss Ortiz?" He quietly flirted back.

"I have something I wanted you to look over, I'm not sure how to fix it" I said trying keep this game going.

"Of course, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well you see theres this part, and I think it is supposed to have an even bigger part inside of it to keep it going smoothly you know, because right now without it there seems to be a lot of wet wet..rags and it's becoming a problem, would you happen to know how to fix this?" I said nipping his ear lobe as I got closer.

He growled and pulled me close as he began kissing me. " My office, now"

"Whatever you say, professor." I said sexily as I shimmied out of my shorts and ran to his office being sure to lock all doors first. Dom ran after me picking up my clothes just in case and lifted me up.

"God you're a fucking turn on, aren't ya?"

He dragged his fingers down my body and saw I had kept my word about not wearing panties. He stuck a finger in my wet core making me moan out in pleasure.

"You were right, it does seem very wet down here, let's see if I can fix this." He said lifting me up and setting my body on his desk with both my legs wrapped around his neck as he went down on me.

"Oh god, right there" I moaned grabbing the back of his head pulling him closer to my aching core.

He licked and sucked on my clit and added a second finger causing my hips to buck in response. " Fuck, baby. Oooh god." I moaned as I tossed my head back enjoying the pleasure he was bringing me.

"Come here" I said pulling him up to my level to kiss me as I reached down in between us and stroked him skillfully as we continued to kiss.

"Mmm baby, your hands, fuck Let, so good" He moaned into the kiss as I pleasured him. I lined his tip at my wet and awaiting entrance and he pushed in with confidence making me squeal slightly.

We kept up with our pace and slowed down for a few minutes to look into each-others eyes and kiss. This was my favorite part about sex, the connection. Seeing it, hearing it, feeling it. The way he looked at me like I was the only woman in the world made my insides melt. I pulled him closer digging my nails into his back and ass at my attempt. I could feel I was close and Dom could tell too since he picked up the pace and move my leg up and open to penetrate me at a different angle sending stars to cloud my vision.

"Oh fuck, ungh yesyes don't stop baby. I'm gonna come Dooo-aagh" I moaned as I came around his cock that was still pounding into me until he groaned held my body close and sucked my neck as he came.

After about 7 mintues Dom pulled out making me feel empty but he pulled me up and kissed me as he dressed me again.

"You enjoy your role, Professor?"

"Not as much as I enjoyed yours, my naughty little student"

"Again, sounds weird." I said as I pecked his lips.

"Whens your next class?" He asked me as I made myself comfortable on the couch that was in his office.

"Three hours, other class was cancelled, but I have a test so I'm gonna hang out here and study for it"

"Oh really? Using me for my office?" He said sitting next to me lifting my feet onto his lap as I stretched out with a book and he started to massage my feet.

"Whats yours is mine right?"

"Got that right baby"

"Doooom" I whined

"What do you need" He said knowing that tone.

"Can you get me food?" I smiled

"Didn't you just freak out a Vince for the same thing"

"No, he wanted me to cook him food, and I'm not dating Vince I don't do favors for him"

"But you will for me?"

"Yes, to an extent" I said eyeing his mischievous grin.

"Will you go get me food then?" He asked

"What, no I want you to get me food"

"Thats what I'm doing, if you go get me food I'll give it to you, problem solved"

"Smart ass"

"I know, be right back, you thirsty?"

"Not really" I shouted to him as he made his way out of the office. I continued to study until he came back with a couple of burritos and a couple of drinks.

"I know you'll be thirst in 2 minutes"

"Thank you baby" I said in a sing song voice

"Yeah, yeah. I got a class in 15 you good in here?"

"You know it" We continued to eat till Dom went to go teach the next class, he gave me a kiss and made his way out.


End file.
